Conventional glass cutting devices mainly include wheel cutting and CO2 laser cutting devices. The wheel splitting methods mainly include natural splitting, steam type, hot air type and pressure type. The splitting means for CO2 laser cutting method mainly includes cold-thermal shock. The wheel cutting and CO2 laser cutting methods have single cutting paths, only include horizontal and vertical linear cutting paths, can only cut substrates with relatively simple shape, cannot perform cutting for irregular shape, and have a fixed cutting sequence.